


Telling the parents

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Telling your parents and Mike's dad you are pregnant





	Telling the parents

-Your parents were a little more receptive. Well after your mom cried a little and your dad had a “man to man “ talk with Mike

“My baby is having a baby.” Your mom took your hand, tears welling in her eyes. “Are you getting married?”

You and Mike exchanged looks and smiled, “Uh, not right away. But yeah, eventually.”

Your mom let out a sigh, “okay, okay. I’m going to be a grandma?” She sniffled and grinned. “We’re gonna be grandparents, Sam. Finally.” The two of you giggled.

“Yeah. That’s great.” He turned and left the room.

Exchanging looks with Mike and your mom, you rose to follow your dad.

“No. I’ll talk to him.” He kissed your head and went to find your dad.

Mike knocked on the door to the garage where your dad was “organizing” his already neat tools. “Sir. I’d like to talk to you.”

“What’s there to talk about? You got my daughter pregnant and you’re not marrying her.” He kept his back to Mike.

“I love your daughter. She makes life better. She’s the only one who doesn’t judge me or push me to do things I don’t want to do. She believes in me. She loves me, which I will never understand. She is the most special and important person in my life. And when that baby is born, I’ll have all I’ve ever wanted.” Mike went to leave when he didn’t get a response.

“Wait. Mike, you have to understand. Y/N. She’s was my saving grace. I was a mess until she was born, drinking, running around. When they placed that tiny, sweet, dark-haired little girl in my arms, my world was turned on in its head.” Sam approached Mike. “You’ve treated my little girl right. I have no doubt that you love her. Just don’t mess up.” He smiled at Mike, “Not only will you have me and her younger brothers to deal with, but you’ll also have every cop in the state of Ohio after you.”

Mike smiled, “I understand, sir. And you have my promise. I will take care of Y/N, and our children.” Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond solitaire. “I bought this ring a few months ago. Long before Y/N got pregnant. I just never found the time to ask you. Today I am asking for your blessing to marry your daughter.”

He studied Mike’s face for a beat, then put his hand out to shake Mike’s, “Yeah. Okay. Just remember this conversation today son, and treat her the same way you have been and we’ll be good.”

-William wasn’t happy when you and Mike moved in together. He eventually had no choice but to accept it. He hit the roof when Mike told him you were pregnant and had no immediate plans to marry. The conversation was tense.

“How could you let something like this happen? Do you know how this looks? Are you sure it’s yours?” William looked his son in the eye.

“Don’t you ever say anything like that again.” Mike cautioned his dad. “That is the woman I love. She is the kindest person I know and for some reason, she loves me too. And this baby may not have been planned but I - we are happy. I was hoping we could get a little support. I should have known better.”

The only time that Mike stands up to his father is when it comes to you or the kids.

Mike stormed out of his dad's office. “We’re going”, he snapped at you. “Anne. I’m sorry but we won’t be staying for dinner.” He kissed her cheek. You caught Anne shot William a disbelieving look as he exited his office and shook her head. Placing a hand to the small of your back, he led you out the door. 

In the elevator, you glanced a look up to Mike. His jaw was clenched and anger radiated off him. “Mike?”

“What?” He continued to look ahead. He loosened his tie and ran his hands through his hair. A nervous habit.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to come between you and your dad…” your voice was small. 

His face softened immediately. Taking your shoulders he looked into your eyes. “I’m sorry you heard any of that, Y/N. My dad is, I really have no words. But none of this is your fault or mine. This is my dad’s issues.”

You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest. “Thanks for sticking up for me with your dad”, you mumbled onto his chest. “But..”

“But, what?”

“We didn’t get dinner”, you peered up at Mike and both of you laughed.


End file.
